Beautiful
by spreadyourwingsandflyaway
Summary: Severus Snape is not who you think he is, he's a dark beautiful elf, he ran away when he was little, and now his family and his mate found him. Severus/maleOC, implied sirius and remus.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE:Beautiful

RATING:M

The rating may go down, im not sure.

this means -_THOUGHTS_-

this means "SPEACH"

this means_ letters_

* * *

><p><em>i t<em>

I was staring in the mirror, watching my naked body. -_This body is disgusting- _i thought. The face is... ugly. My nose, big and croked, thin line like lips, tiny black eyes and fat greasy hair hanging over my shoulders. greasy git, thats what they call me. I dont deny it, i know its true, im not blind for gods sake.

The body was... better, its not fat, just in between. No muscles or anything just a little fat on the arms and thighs. A sneer was placed on my face, on the forhead was a lot of wrinkles, all over the face actully.

I stood in my chambers, in Hogwarts. It was the 31th of august tomorrow the school was starting all over again_. _Potter... ugh, stupid gryffindor. I walked out from the bathroom, into my bedchamber. The walls were dark green almost black, the floor was made out of black wood. The bed stood in the middle of the room, with black covers and pillows, my nightstand was of course black, it had a lamp in the corner of it and a photo resting against it.

I had a large window with heavy drapes haning infont of it. A forest green chair stood below the window angeling towards the fireplace a small table standing beside it with a lamp, a potions book and my wand resting on it.

The fireplace was dark and gloomy, beside it was a long mirror from floor to roof. I stood infront of it, seeing my whole body not just to my mid- thighs like a did in the bathroom. I could se myself clearly, it wasent dark in the room, it was infact very bright.

I took my wand a and stood infront of the mirror. I rememberd my talk with Albus priviously this afternoon, it leaved me lightly disturbed.

**_flashback _**

* * *

><p>"Severus my boy," he said, smiling towards me, He sat in he big chair with hawks on his left shoulder, feeding the pheonix with lemon drops.<p>

"yes? albus" i drawled out, looking everywhere but him.

"they are coming for you you know- "

"I know wery well that they are coming" i screamed enraged. "dont you think i know whats going on! this is my life, my history! of course i know!"

"severus calm down, i wasent implying anyting. But you do know that they will come for you, right to take you away?" he said concerned.

"i know, but they have not found me yet." i said storming out from Dumbeldores office.

* * *

><p><strong><em>end flashback<em>**

I am a Dark elf.

My full name is Naracion Tistes Prince **(A/N naracoin means severus in elvish, tistes stands for tobias i just changed it to sound diffrent, and prince is severus mothers last name) **

I am the prince of my people, my mother and father is still alive, but dying. So they need me to take over the throne. Its just that... i ran away when they told me that i was betrothed. i was young and i diddent want to get married, i was scared and... diddent know what i was doing at the time, i just dissapered. and albus found me, i told him everyting, i poured my heart out. He understod, he helped me and made me a student at hogwarts.

A few days ago i got a letter, from my family telling me they were going to get me, and my parnets wanted to se me and reson with me.

I was suprised, i thought they were going to find me faster, i thought they gave up on me.

looking into the mirror, i drew my wand casted a spell reveling my true self.

It was a total makeover, you could barley se it was me.

The greasy hair, is long, to my bum its silky and shiny, i have a no wrinkles my face looks a porcelin, my eyes are purple and quite big with thick eyelashes, my nose is tiny and straight, my lips are red and pouty. I justed to be praised for looks when i was little, and then i had baby-fat, if they saw me now, they would faint, im sure of it.

my body is thin and lean, i have wery little muscles, some on my arms and tummy.

My body is relaxed when im in my true body, i slip on my pj pant, black pj pants and crawl down in my bed, the last thing i do is watch the photo on my nightatand, the man is reading a book hes long hair hanging around his head, deeply concentrated, he raises his hand and puts a sling of hair behind his ear. he suddenly looks up, his eyes shine with colour gold, he smiles and then the photo starts over again.

My eyes blinks slowly, and i feel the sleep taking me over, and eveything turns black.

* * *

><p>When i woke up the 1st of september i knew this was going to be a hell of a year, and not in a good way. Insted of just running out of the bed i just lay in my soft bed, surrounded by my warm pillows, I did not want to be surronded by whiny and hormonal teens. But slowly i went to the bathroom, started a shower, brushed my teeth and took one last look in the mirror and casted the dellusion charm over my body, looking 20 years older already.<p>

Already in a bad mood, a went to my wardrobe and picked out todays clothing. black pants in a soft fabric, a black shirt with sleeves under that it was a with collar, and of course my long thick black robes.

Making my way out of my chambers, i walked out from the dungeons and towards the great hall, i was already done with preparing for the 1st years this year and the rest of course.

The students was coming in about an hour or so, but i dont mind the silence before all the shatter that will come when the students arrive. Arriving to the grate hall took its time but finally i made myself inside the hall.

There was only Albus there, smiling when he saw me, i took my seat and staring out in space, letting my thoughts wander.

"Severus my boy, how are you this evening?" Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

sigh

"Absolutly fine headmaster" I responsed with a dry tone.

"Good, very good." the twinkle was replaced with a sweet and understanding smile."did you think on what we talked about yesterday, severus?"

I knew he would ask, im not going to sccream at him or do anything rash, its nice when somebody care. i let a smile grow on my lips, he seemed surprised but soon smiled back.

"Yes, yes i did. I dont know when they will found me, but when they do i have no choice. But they will have to come and get me first." I said smirking.

Albus laughed a little at that shaking his head, then i heard bell like noise,

"what the-" dumbeldores hat... just then i noticed the clothes he wore was a silver gray dress like robes. The hat is long and pointy with a bell at the end, i actully laughed it eas ridikulus. And i laughed loud and i could not stop. What i did not notice was all the people in the hall, all the teachers sat at our table and Minevera had come with the first years, the seats was filled with second years, third years, fourth years, fifth years, sixth years, and seventh years. They all stared at me in shock, mouths wide open. minevera even stared at me with her hands infront of her mouth. But i still laughed.

"Severus, are you alright?" asked a concerned Dumbledore, i nodded my head and clasped my hands on my mouth, my laugh dying out. Some were still shocked. But minevera took control, "come here children, its time to get you sorted" she said with a mother like smile. the kids smiled back at her.

10 slytherins, 13 gryffindors, 6 huffelpuffs and 9 ravenclaws. I was pleased. I would smile a little now and then but quickly hiding it behind my hand.

"Welcome to another year at hogwarts, the forbidden forest is as its name forbidden. And i would like to present the new defence against art teacher or should i say teachers" he said knowingly."Proffesor Sirius Black and Remus Lupin!" I froze as i herd my childhood bullys name: Sirius Black, that mutt. Mr. Lupin i had nothing against, but black, ugh. I looked towards Potter, he sat stunned in his seat, big eyes looking around searching for them as Black and lupin walked threw the dooors and potter practiclly jumped on him, "Siri!" the brat yelled hugging the mutt. Sirius smiled and laughed. Greaaat... potter, black, lupin and my family, yay. this year seems to get more great as the minutes ticks on...or not.

Suddenly my arm started to burn, it hurt like hell. I winced as it got stronger and groned quite loudly. The brat seemed to hurt to he was holding his forhead sharply. With everybody being concerned about him, and flocking around him, with black holding him. typical, but then my eyes looked with lupins he looked concerend, for me. I tried to ignore voldemorts call, sweat starting to build on my forhead, shutting my eyes to concentrate, breating in and out, in, out, in ou- it wasent working! i tried to rise andd walk out of the hall surronding students, i looked at albus seeing his worried eyes looked on me. I rised and started walking against the wall with the slytherin table on my left, their eyes watching me, Draco, my godson, looked at me starting to rise, i looked sternly at him "sit" he did as i said, the only on to notice was my house and albus with remus. I thought i would succed but standing in just a few meters away for the door, i fell and screamed, voldemort was casting the crucio curs on me, all eyes was on me. Shocked at the scream, Draco ran towards me and got to my level "dont follow" was all i said before i tutched my mark **(A/n ok in this story when you toutch the dark mark you come to the dark lord, just so you know, and its now that he "flys" away= its when the body turns to black smoke and escapes really fast. examples: HP order of the pheonix in the scen before and after sirius dies they do that, and in deathly hallows(its so cool)but anyway just so you now)**

I landed in malfoy manor, on the with marbel floor. My head pounded, and i felt ill.

"ahh... severusss... how nice of you to join us"the dark lord hisses, i slowly rised to my knees and bowed"my lord" i drawled, trying to sound uncaring and cold.

"do you want too tell me why i wasss being ignored, severusss" he said with a frown.

"i was being in the great hall and i could not revel myself, my lord" the pain in my... well everywhere.

"did you succed?" he said smiling. he knew i was there, bastard. but i still kept my mask on.

"of course not, but dumbeldore thinks im a spy for them, they wont do anything" i said in a montone voice. smirking inwards.

Voldemort seemed to be a little of, then he just was pissed."Rise sevrus, stand in the line" he sneerd.

The meeting was fast, but he was angry today, i lucius got 2 crucios and i 4 when we were aloud to go, i apparted to my chambers, feeling exhausted. I heald my wounds as good as i could. still a little sore i limped towards my chair and sat carefuly slow into the seat. leaning and relaxing against the soft fabric.

* * *

><p>When i woke up my back was killing me, i fell asleap i the chair. Congrats, with my sour mood already going, showerd and changed, i went to my first class this year, it was with potter.<p>

I threw my door open, some where suprised to se me there (gryffindors) and some not like it was natural (slytherins). i stood behind my desk and just stared at them. they stared back"today i want yo to make the draught of living dead". i knew i was late. 10 minutes more or less. and i could see that Granger wanted to point it out, could se it in her eyes, she raised her hand "yes?" i sneerd.

"proffesor? you were late... and ehm...we- ehh" she her time, 25 seconds later

"out with it Granger!" i roard, she flinced.

"you missed the lesson, sir. its only five minutes left of class, ehm...sir."she said still scared.

I overslept my whole lesson? damn,i started to flush a little.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE! LEAVE EVERYONE!" i shouted, the ran out, only the slytherins taking it in their own space, but still quickly.

I walked friskly down the halls, until that is, when some brat ran into me, making us fall, i saw that it was a he landing on top of me,"watch where your going you little-" he raised his head and... black grrrr."black you stupid mutt, get off from me!"I yelled.

He just smirked,"now now snivillus, whos got the power here." i hate that nickname, i glared the best i could, he seemed unaffected but i knew he was scared, he stopped smirking when i started to.

"Wonder what your half-breed will say, you on top off me." i said, i knew the were together, i saw it in school when i was young and at the order meetings they secretly hold hands under the table, im not a spy for nothing.

Black looked a little insecure when i said that, i just smirked wider, "how did you know, and i wouldnt do that to him"he said

"im a spy remember? how could he not be insecure about it, you are the gryffindor whore after all,sleeping with everything that has legs"i sneerd, i pushed him off me and walked to my chambers. not looking back.**(A/n; im sorry siri i dont mean it)**

* * *

><p>The next day in the great hall, i was worried. It felt like they would come for me, it was a feeling i did not like, it made me feel uncertain.<p>

I was thinking of my family, my mom Eileen and my dad Tistes. My mom is the most beautiful women i have ever seen she is 5'4, with a heart shaped face, her dark brown curls reached to her mid-back, a petite nose, full red pouty lips (like mine in my real body) she have purple eyes and thick long lashes thats framing her eyes and making them look bigger, she is very thin, a very petite body, she warm and always smiling, and a very loving mother, she still had a temper that no one can is, even dad is afraid of her sometimes, my dads name is Tistes (my middle name) he is 6'9 and very buff, a lot off muscles. he have a rough face and his black short hair lookes good on him, his eys are golden and he have thin lips, he is a great dad and very kind. Great as a king. I miss them, sometimes i regret running away. But if it was up to them i would never leave our kingdom, so im glad in that way, that i got to live outside in the real world a bit, im actully very young in elf years, in the wizard and witch world i am 36 years old, but at home and to all elfs im 1000(its like 20). **(A/n ok if you noticed severus and Eileen have the same eye colour and Tistus and the man in the photo have gold, im going to explain it now**

**Gold- dominant**

**Purple- submissive**

**byeXD)**

I miss them, so much it hurts.

I snapped out of my trans and looked around, almost everyone was in the great hall eating... nope the rest came in with minevera.

just when everyone was steated, the howls started to fly in. some students was feeding their owls with food, or just petted them. just when i tought every one was done a big falcon swished in circeling around a little trying to found its... owner? just then its eyes looked with mine and it dove straight towards me, it just sat there staring at it and it at me, alomost everyone was staring by now, "Youre not mine, go away"i said simply, i diddent care that i was talking with a bird, it started to howl really loud, when i wasent taking the letter, "stop making that noise, or i swear ill turn you into chicken!" the bird stopped and dropped the letter beside my plate, and flew away. I opened the letter and was shocked

_CROWN PRINCE NARACOIN TISTES PRINCE_

_I AM TO INFORM YOU THAT WE KNOW OF YOUR LOCATION AND WE WILL COME AND GET YOU_

_WE WILL TALK ABOUT YOUR DISSAPERENCE AS FAST AS WE CAN,_

_JUST SO YOU KNOW YOUR BETROTHED IS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US AND HIM_

_ILL SE YOU SOON, WE HAVE MUCH MORE TO TALK ABOUT WITH YOU YOUNG MAN._

_WITH LOVE_

_MOM_

_AND_

_DAD_

Shock, happyness and sadness was visible on his face, and a little panic to. his betrothed, shit thats just great. a possesive dominant dark elf... yay me.

It was a loud baging, was heard on the doors and the suddenly flew open reveling, my mom, my dad and... gulp Rhistel the possesive dominant dark elf- my mate/betrothed. he was of course as beautiful as in the picture, he have long straight white hair, his gold filled eyes looking around, hes trully pissed, hid nose is straight and very um cute, he have fully light pink lips, he is twice my size, full with muscles. He is wearing a dark green shirt with sleevs, and black tight jeans with dragon booths. he still looked pissed. there was bodygaurds surronding them, looking tense.

finally albus reacted, he rised from his seat and looked at me and back to them.

"hello? excuse me but may i ask what you are doing here?"my family and Rhistel turend their eyes against dumbeldore and looked at him with interest,my dad started to talk"My name is Tistes Mathises Prince i am king over Dark elfs, im looking for my son"he said with a im-hotter-more-powerfull- and-better-than-you-can-ever-be kind of voice, you could se the power flowing from him in waves. Many just stared in awe that he was a king, but for those how knew anything about elfs was staring wisw eyed, its not often you see an elf and ecpecilly not king elfs.

I just sat in my chair staring at the food lying there, not daring to move. i could feel albus eyes on me.

"Hmm... i see,i think i know who your looking for" old fool.

"where is he!" my mate said in a dominant voice, i had to hold in a moan, to keep me from getting reveld. "tell me where he is right now"he growld, sending shivers down my spine.

"im sorry, i cant do that, my boy"he said a little sad

"dont call me boy! im 2000 years old! you are insulting me"he roard, albus actully flinced

"."spelling every word

I could feel the spells on my body trying to slide of and revel me so my mate could take me, but i kept after a while, i diddent care, i mean im only dragging it out. so i let go feeling my true self coming forward, it took a while before anyone saw me, Black actully fainted, ha. that looked funny. i slided out from my seat and stood just a few meters away from Rhistel, he was still arguing with Albus.

"um... risthel"i said in a childish voice, he was tall like 7'1 and me 6'2. he slowly turned towards me, shock written in his face. "Naracoin?" he breathed out.

"Hi," i said blushing and looking away. Suddenly i was up against a wall with only Risthel holding me up. I moand at the feeling of him surronding me, then he...

* * *

><p>TadaaXD i will try to update a new chapter as soon as i can, i hope you enjoyed it so far.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: BEAUTIFUL TO YOU

RATING:M

this means "SPEECH"

this means -THOUGHTS-

hi, i know its been a while but i just didnt know what to write. chapter 3 will take a while, because i have school to think about and i cant afford to risk my education because of this story. See you when i see you:) bye!

* * *

><p><em>then he...<em> pressed his mouth against mine, i reacted on instinct, i wrapped my legs around him and pressed my body closer around his more then it already was, my arms hugged his neck and pulled him closer,i responded to his lips eagerly and his tounge licked and nipped my bottom lip begging for entrence, i gave it willingly to him. our tounges was dancing stroking against each others, he quickly dominated me and took control.

I knew i was sounding like a slut right now, i was groning and gasping for his toutch. But when he started grinding against my dick i swear i saw stars before my eyes, i was humping like a dog against him, he grunted a bit and was commited fully to my release. when our mouths broke free he moved toward my neck and started to nibble on my pulse, i gasped and was grinding faster.

knowing i wasent gonna last long, i tried to warn him but when he bit on my nipple i felt a strong pleasure shooting threw my body."RHISTEL" i screamd on the top of my lungs.

A few seconds later,i was panting as if i had been running a marathon. I could feel Rhistels breath on my neck coming in small pants. I was running my fingerS threw his hair in a soothing pace, he was placing small feather like kisses on my neck and kissing my mouth a few times lovingly.

He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes, he just stood there with my legs around his waist and stared at me, like i was someting extrodinary, like i was beautiful.

I broke eye contact and looked around. I frooze when i stared into the eyes of my mom, dad, my colleagues and the students. they were blushing and looking at anything but us. Rhistel made me come in a room full of people i know, and my parents! i could feel my cheeks burn with embarressment.

"...people are staring at me..." i mumbled for only his ears, **THAT** was apperently the wrong thing to say to a possesive elf, i could feel Rhistels body tense and see his eyes getting darker, his fangs was growing out as he started to growl.

When a elf first meet his or her elf, it gets extremly protective of the submissive, and needs to be around their mate for a week (at least), side by side all the time so the bond can settle down. And when their submissive feels scared or uncomfortable the dominant goes on alert, to either harm or kill those who threaten their mate.

He stood infront of me, taking everything in, like my parents and the teachers and the students. seeing if anybody would dare to come closer. most of the students looked scared, Longbottom fainted, Granger only looked curious in that overly smart way. Potter looked as if he was thinking if he should try to "save" me, or leave it be and not sticking his bloody nose in everybody elses business. He looked his eyes with mine and i tried my hardest to glare at him with all my might and potter hesitantly sat down by his friends. I felt proud.

I turend my eyes back towards Rhistel just to see him trying to defend me from my... dad.

"Rhistel! what are you doing!" my mom shouted. "stop this right now!" she said looking at dad.

She was ignored by rhistel, but dad wisely stepped back. i hugged rhistel from behind, sneaking my arms around his chest and laying my head on his back. i could feel him relaxing into my embrace, but still being a little tense.

"Rhistel... calm down, im not in danger. youre... scaring me." i mumbled into his shirt. it was the truth, his face was a little bit frightning and i dont want him to be like this, not when it isnt a real danger situation.

Rhistel turned and hugged me tightly, "im sorry, dont be scared, love. I will control myself. ok?" he said looking guilty. I breathed in his scent, he smeels like vanilla, and forest- wonderful. "its ok" i said smiling, and looking into his eyes. he smiled back kissing my lips lightly.

he wrapped his arms around me as i hugged his belly.

"We should take this to my office, to get some privacy." Dumbeldore said, looking at my parents and mentioning towards the door.

"why, yes we should." my mother said, looking at me. i felt guilty. my chest hurt slightly and i could not bare to look at her. my dad took mom by her arm and followed Dumbeldore out. Rhistel took a more steady hold on me and walked us out.

Dumbeldores "office" was... not as colourful as you may think. it was in mostly brown. when you first come in there you se his desk, its big and have a pattern on the sides and in the frot, its a lamp and some ink with papers on it, on his left its fawks cage, on the sides its two stairs that leads up. you can se sa globe near the door and a bookcase. theres hanging a lamp made of candels over his desk thats dripping slightly, he doesnt seem to mind that. and of course it stood a bowl with lemon drops on his desk to.

He sat down on his stuffed chair, and looking at us, taking his time. my dad looked a little irritated, and shifting his feet once in a while. however my mom, she looked at me, she stared at me with confusion, happines, love and dissapointment. I winced a little at the last one.

"what are you waiting for!" my dad, more or less yelled. but dumbeldore only smiled at us. "Tobias..., my old friend. dont you miss Naracoin?, i thought you missed him" my eyes grew a little larger at that, and my dad quite red.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He roard. "You have no right... no right to say that!" My dad pointed at Alubs chest and stared into his eyes. My mom took dads other hand in her hand and pulled his sleve gently. Dad backed off but were still mad.

I didnt dare to say a thing. was albus right? didnt dad miss me? mom looked happy when she saw me, but dad... he would just take a quick look and then focus on something else. that made me sad, i mean i missed them alot i think about them all the time, when i was little and realised that i was not supposed to marry a stranger right away but i was going to get to know the stranger first i wanted to go back, but i did not know how... mom and dad never learned me how to do that. So i was stuck on Hogwarts. I used to cry alot then, not understanding anything... all i wanted was to come home.

"is that true" i whisperd, bearly hearable. "did you not miss me daddy?" i said louder, with tears treaming down my cheeks. everyone was looking at me, but i just watched my dad. He seemed confused, hurt, sad and worried. he took small steps towards me letting go of mum and just looked at me, he had tears in his eyes when i raised his arms and were holding them out towards me, i ran into my fathers arms crashing into his chest and wheeped like a 4 year old little girl.

"i missed you daddy" i almost screamed in his left ear. he hugged me harder as if he was afraid ofm letting me go.

"i missed you to Naracoin, i missed you to." he mumbled into my shoulder.

"i wanna go home" i sniffled, most of my tears had dried and now my cheeks were just very moist.

"we will take you home son thats what we came for, remember?" he said in a steady voice. i only nodded against him as my answer. he seemed content with it and released my body from his comforting arms, and looked me in the eyes.

"do not ever ever run away again naracoin, and do not for a second belive that we did not look for you, while you were gone, understand?" he said seriously.

"yes, daddy" i replied weakly.

"I, belive if everything here is in order then severus, or shall i say naracoin can start to say goodbye and start packing?" Dumbeldore said with a grin on his face.

I retached from my dad, and wiped the dried tears from my face. I nodded and made my way towards Rhistel and we embraced ourself in a hug.

"You are finally going home Naracoin, finally..." He whisperd in my ear.

Yes, i would finally come home.


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful

**okey I know it's been a while and I have some things to straight out**

**Nr.1 Naracoin/Severus was 10 when he ran away.**

**Nr.2 if you wonder how Naracoin got that picture of Rhistel he got it from Gringotts.**

**Nr.3 Naracoin is actually very sensitive and cute, Severus was his cover for Hogwarts.**

**Nr.4 if you wonder why Rhistel had muggle clothes on him when we first saw he**

**he had them because he was supposed to blend in.**

Naracoin made his way through the castle to his personal chambers, he had left Rhistel with his parents so he could get some private time.

His chambers were dark just the way he liked it, he did a minor spell to pack his things for him. He walked to his bed table were the picture of Rhistel rested, and picked it up _this picture doesn't do him any justice_ flashed threw my mind. I put it in my pocket gently and made my way out of my old chambers.

I came towards the gates where my family and a few old colleagues were. They looked sad. Carp.

After a few tearful goodbyes we were finally on our way, Rhistel had slipped his arm around my waist as we walked, he was warm his muscles were hard and defined with his tight shirt. I leaned towards his body and just melted into him.

After a while I saw a big carriage, it was very beautiful, white with our kingdoms imprint on it. Around it stood several elf bodyguards just a few more then those who stood around us.

The cushions in the carriage was warm, white and very comfortable.

I wrapped myself around Rhistel as he sat down beside the carriage window. He placed his arm around my shoulders as I drifted away.

**RPOV**

He was so beautiful, just laying on me with his delicate body, he pressed himself even closer to me than what should be possible. And breathed in my scent.

I wish we could have found him earlier..

he laid on me threw the entire journey home, just mumbling and sighing.

I'm so glad the King and Queen to the other carriage. I thought to myself. He looked so peaceful and innocent no one but me is allowed to see him like this not even his parents.

Just before we landed I woke him up from his sleep,he looked adorable.

The way he blinked sleepily and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

**NPOV**

After I had woken up from my sleep I sat in Rhistels lap and looked out from the window.

Rhistel had his arms wrapped around me holding me possessively around my waist.

"I love you" he murmured into my neck. It made me shiver all over my body.

"I love you too" I said back.

"I will never let you leave my side as long as we live" he hissed in my ear. I held back a moan at the thought.

He kissed my neck and let his hands move further down my body, he gripped me through my pants making me whimper.

"You are mine! Never forget that" he growled.

"Ye-s, yes Rhistel" I moaned back at him. His hands made rough movements towards

my member, I was getting hard and I was probably red all over. He growled into my neck and whispered unspeakable things that made me even harder.

Suddenly he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I whined wantonly. He just smirked knowingly.

"we will continue later when your parents aren't outside waiting for us" he said.

Okay I had to give him that. I'm not that desperate... okay I am but I wont do it with my parents outside I promised myself.

"You promise we will continue later?" I said with the most innocent voice I could muster. But as an effect, I started to grind lightly on his crotch feeling his hard member swell. I could hear him moan and grind up to my ass which was making me moan in turn.

"Yeah, we w-will" He said as pushed me of his lap. I couldn't stop the pout that formed on my lips.

"Fine, have it your way then" I huffed and stepped out from the carriage.

I met my mother just a few meter away from mine and Rhistel's carriage, she stod on the edge of an cliff that we had landed on, as I made my way towards her I could her Rhistel and my daddy talking about something "important"

"Mother" I said as I stood beside her.

"Naracoin" she greeted back, but still didn't break her eyes away from whaterver she was looking at.

"What are you looking at?" I said back confused.

"Our home, Naracoin" she said calmly. Our home? What did- ohh.

I looked where she were looking seeing and it was the most wonderful sight I've ever seen. The prince village/castle.

The castle stood in the middle of the city, around the castle was a high wall separating it from the village, the wall was more like a fence you can easily see through it and into the castle's garden etc. the castle walls were filled with roses growing along it.

It was beautiful.

**Later that day...**

I had been shown through the castle all day, reliving memories from my childhood.

The last room I was introduced to was my own.

It was big, and the complete opposite of my old room at Hogwarts this room was bright everything was in white and light blue.

When you came through the entrance you could see the bed at your left with big fluffy pillows on it and with drapes hanging over the bed, on the right side there was a small round table with a vase that held a few red roses in it. Beside the table there was two chairs and a bookcase, if you walked straight forward there was a balcony that stretched about 4 feet wide and 3 feet long. The view was over the city and showed the sunset at the nights.

Right now I was in the bathroom and making me ready for the bed, I braided my hair so I wouldn't get tangled in it in the morning.

Making my way out from the bathroom just a few steps away from bed someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with a hand as the other arm wrapped itself around my waist. Feeling my panic rise I trashed violently against him, it was a him because those muscles could not belong to a girl. He preesed his body against mine and whispered in my ear...

"It's later now" he said with a aroused voice.

Rhistel?

**So what did ya think?:)**

**anyway I have something IMPORTANT to ask:**

**Should this story be mpreg?**

**please review and say your opinion!**

**I'm still the one that decides if I will have it or not but I might change my mind if to many says YESS! or NOOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, now it's finally time for chapter 4!

* * *

>I am just goin to let you read...BTW i don't own anything;p<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

3rd POV

Severus slowly opened his eyes as he woke, his vison was slightly blurry as he tried to open his eyes.

He was slighly puzzled and suprised. _Where am I? _He thought to himself.

Then he remeberd everything, Hogwarts with his parents and Rhistel in it, the wagon, the castle and... and last night when Rhistel came to his room.

Suddenly he felt something pull his body backwards, to a warm and well bulit body, correction a warm, well bulit body who was... naked. Severus could feel his body getting warmer amd redder. Rhistel had his whole body entwined with his.

Their legs were tangled together, Rhistels stomach and chest was pressed firmly against his back,

Rhistel arms were embracing his stomch holding him firmly against his own body and his head was tucked just over Severus own head.

Now that he started to think about it both of them were naked, together, in his bed and there was something hard in his... ass! what happend last night?

**FLASHBACK LAST NIGHT**

**-oOoOoOo-**

"**Let go of me you asshole!" I screamed at Rhistel at the top of my lungs.**

**Rhistel that asshole just laughed as he let me go.**

**I firmly put my hands on my hips and tried to be as serious as possible.**

**He stopped laughing and just stared at me, intensly. **

"**What?" I asked still a little pissed snice he scared the crap out of me.**

**His eyes roamed over my body, and suddenly i felt a little self conscious it's not like I wore anything reveling, right?**

**I looked down my and... oh, I was wearing what the maids brought in just as I was supposed to got to bed. It was a night gown and it wasn't revealing it went down to my feat and coverd my arms and was up to my neck with a cute little bow... okay I know it's a dress but who cares.**

**Apparently Rhistel did care, when I came to it Rhistel was closer than before like right in front of me. He had this smirk plastered on his face and it made my brain scream "RUN!"**

**He came closer and was completely stuck! I was mesmerized by him and there was nothing I could do.**

**He took my wrist in his hands and loosed them from my waist.**

**Catching me in surprise he dived and threw me over his left shoulder making me squeak out loud.**

"**Rhistel! Put me down!" I couldn't stop the laughter from making itself known and letting my excitement show.**

"**As you wish" He said as he laughed with me.**

**He threw me on the bed making me bounce softly on the soft bed, he crawled on the bed over me looking like predator making me nervous but extremely aroused.**

**Rhistel was a few centimeters over my own body, his left hand reached for my bow on my gown, making my show more pale skin. **

**He purred softly and started to cover my collarbones and neck in kisses.**

**And in turn making me mewl in pleasure.**

"**Mmm... What got you in the mood? This dress like the most asexual night gown in the world" I breathed out cautiously.**

**I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he laughed softly.**

"**You were standing in the moonlight" he whispered in my ear, and at the same time he was slowly unbuttoning my dress making me gulp.**

"**You got hard when I stood in the moonlight?" I asked doubtfully.**

"**It makes your dress... see through" he said huskily, throwing away my night gown carelessly.**

**He roamed my naked body with his hands, touching everything he could except for the one place I most needed it.**

**At his word I could feel the embarrassment flowing threw my body, _I'm going to kill the one who chose that dress!_**

**Here I was completely naked in my bed with a NOT equally naked Rhistel, as my rain started to awake, I let my own hand roam his body, taking a hold of his shirt throw it of his body.**

**Making me momentarily awed at his physics, his body didn't any fat, it was built up with muscles and abs. **

"**You like?" I heard Rhistel ask with confidence.**

**I made a agreeing noise at the back of my throat.**

**I took a hold of his pants and underwear and drew them down, over his hips, knees and off him completely.**

**Rhistel, my mate was hung, he was thick and I was again awed and stunned.**

"**You are really big...Will it fit?" I asked with the most innocent voice I could muster.**

**He growled, forcing his mouth down to mine possessing me and showing me who was the dominant. His tongue invaded mine, his and my tongue danced together getting me out of breath. **

**He took my cock in his hand, stroking it slowly and making my heart beat faster.**

"**Ahh!...Rhistel please... don't drag this out, I...we have been waiting so long for this..."**

**He nodded against my mouth giving me a quick kiss before I had my mouth full of fingers. **

**I sucked the eagerly knowing exactly what was happening, I tried my earnest to make them as wet as possible.**

"**That's enough" he whispered as he slowly brought his fingers to my backside."Turn around it will make it easier for you" with Rhistel help I was brought to my hands and knees laying my head on the hundreds of pillows. I tensed automatically when I felt a finger probing at my hole, "Relax" I heard him say behind me. My body was shivering in anticipation, his middle finger pressed in deeper, twisting and wiggling, he took another finger and pushed it in fast before I had the chance to tense up.**

**I moaned loudly, pushing my bottom against his fingers as he hit that special place.**

**By now he had 3 fingers in pumping them furiously in and out, in and out.**

"**Can't wait till I get to pound you into the mattress, honey" he growled evilly.**

"**W-what are yo-u waiting foooOORRE!" I screamed out as he quickly seated himself inside of me, the burning was horrible but the pleasure was heaven.**

**He was frozen waiting for my permission to move, I breathed heavily trying to calm myself.**

**After a few minutes a nudged him, wanting him to move.**

**Rhistel was gentle threw their love making but after awhile when we both could feel the pressure of release near, Rhistel became an animal, he pounded my delicate body hard into the mattress, his hands holding my hips in a death grip, I knew I would have bruises after his hand there tomorrow, As I was screaming out my release Rhistel exploded his load into my ass. His arms couldn't hold him anymore making him fall down beside me, but still keeping himself fully seated inside me, he drew me in to his body breathing hard over my head, while me myself was barley conscious.**

"**You will look Beautiful when your full with our babies, Naracoin" Rhistel sleepily said.**

**Not knowing exactly what Rhistel said, Severus agreed.**

**-FLASHBACK LAST NIGHT END**

"**Ohh... That's what happened" Severus mumbled, clearly in shock.**

…

…

…

…

"**My parents will kill me!" he said as his head hit the pillows.**

**TADAA**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND YOU MIGHT GET THE UPDATES FASTER **

**DON'T FORGET TO READ MY NEW UPCOMING STORY(S) THAT WILL SOON COME TO FANFCTION!**


	5. Chapter 5

I am incredibly sorry for the wait, I will try to update more and check my spelling errors.

But here is Chapter 5 and I hope that you will like it, and as usual, I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>When Naracoin woke up for a second time that morning, it was because of his personal maids that walked threw his chamber doors. They walked with their heads down, an elf's way of showing respect to elf's with higher status.<p>

When I woke, I could still feel Rhistel's cock stuck in my ass and Rhistel's body entwined with mine. I blinked heavily and for the moment, I ignored the maids. And just stared at Rhistel. He was truly beautiful when asleep, his long eyelashes created shadows on his pale cheeks. His rosy lips were relaxed and a little bit open so that Naracoin could feel and hear his steady breath. His hair, ohh the hair! His long hair was tousled after last night but still very god looking as it laid on the pillow.

If I turned my head a little bit to the side I could see Rhistel's abs, his strong and ohh so big body! The duvet only covered our private parts, well my private parts and Rhistel's ass.

I turned my head towards the maids and saw them blushing furiously and staring at their feet, they were peeking! Rhistel would have them killed if he knew!

"If you know what's best for you, I think you should say what you have to and then leave." Said Naracoin in his groggy voice covered in fatigue.

The brown haired one had the courage to look up and take a step forward. She nervously entwined and untwined her fingers and shifted on her feet. "Yes, my lord. The King and Queen require yourself and Prince Rhistel to attend breakfast this morning." Both maids bowed and then practically ran out of the room as fast as they could.

Naracoin sighed and relaxed against Rhistel's body, Maybe it was time to wake up? I could feel Rhistel move and hold me tighter, and snap his hips forward! "Ahh!" a cry was forced out of my mouth as Rhistel's huge cock pushed against my prostate.

"We should never. Ever. Leave this bed. Ever." Rhistel said and with a yawn he hugged me even tighter.

"I agree, but I don't think that my parents will be very happy if we miss breakfast. " I said with a husky voice. Rhistel started to snap his hips forward repeatedly, making his cock slid deeper into Naracoin. "Ahh!..Aa..Gahh! Rhistel!" Naracoin started to harden and gasp. No! Now it was his turn to take control! He flipped Rhistel to his back using his self defense skills, still with a cock buried inside of him he sat in Rhistel's lap. I said a wand less spell to tie Rhistel's hands to the headboard and seeing the surprised expression on the others face I decided that it was worth it! I brought my hands to Rhistel's stomach and used that as something to hold on to as I started to rise up and down on that huge cock.

"Ride me" Rhistel said, so I started pushing myself back onto his cock harder, moaning with each stroke. His balls slapped against my ass every time I fell down on his cock. The sound made my cock leak. "That's it." I shouted, "Fuck me Rhistel!" I moaned and trembled as his cock rubbed against my prostate. I reached between my legs and began stroking myself.  
>"Fuck!" he moaned.<p>

I leaned over and kissed him full on the lips. Rhistel's passionate kissing made me shiver. I began to bounce harder onto his cock .He was soon thrusting up into me like mad. And the sound of my ass slapping against him in rhythm echoed in the room along with the moans of pleasure that escaped our lips.

"I'm going to come!" I cried out. The pleasure, the pounding on his prostate drove Naracoin to his end. I arched his back and clenched hard around Rhistel. My come spurted on Rhistel's abs and up to his face. Naracoin cancelled the spell and as Rhistel came and pulled his spent dripping cock out of Naracoin's tight ass, Naracoin licked the come off Rhistel's chest.

A few minutes later they both laid exhausted on the bed, dreading the moment they had to get up. "You were fantastic" Rhistel whispered, "Feeling me cock inside of your tight ass is incredible."

Naracoin smiled shyly and breathed out. "Come on, we have to go now. My mom and dad are waiting" He roused from the bed, out of Rhistel's arms. He could feel the soreness in his ass and how Rhistel's come dribbled out from it as he walked to the bathroom.

I could feel my mate's eyes on me from the bed, I slowly brought my fingers to my ass and pushed them in. I was wet, drenched in come. I heard growling coming from behind me.

"Will you join me?" I said seductively.

Rhistel ran from the bed and chased Naracoin to the bathroom. So what if we were a few minutes late? No one would notice, right?

* * *

><p>Wrong! Everyone in the dining hall noticed, we walked silently to our seats and sat down in silence.<p>

"Good morning mother, father" Naracoin said in a steady and comfortable voice. The food looked utterly delicious! Beacon, chicken, eggs, duck, meat, potatoes, oatmeal, light bread and all sorts of fruit and vegetables and a lot more! After exchanging pleasantries like "hello's" and "good mornings" they dug in.

The table was fairly big, but with only four seats. Naracoin sat face to face with his mother and Rhistel with Naracoin's dad. The table was 2 meters wide and long, and between them was all the luxurious food.

"So, sweetie. Is everything ok so far? Did you sleep well?" The queen asked as she put her knife and fork aside. I finished chewing the chicken breast and took a gulp of water to help it go down. I took my time answering. "Yes, I believe that everything is alright. My chambers are amazing and I love the colors! And I slept like a baby." I added with a smile.

His mother laughed and smiled back. But also turned serious, she turned towards my dad and nudged him with her elbow. The king stopped chewing on the chicken leg and swallowed quickly.

"Should you or I take this?" My mother said. "Take what?" I said and took a hold of Rhistel's hand.

"You can take this one, dear." My dad said. Mother sighed and looked at me.

"Naracoin, I will only say this once, so you better listen. As you know, your father and I won't rule this kingdom forever. But we will live, we lied to you when we said that we were going to die. And we are very sorry for that. Your dad and I are quite tired of ruling, we have been doing so for a very, very long time. And frankly, we need break. We plan on giving the throne up in maybe a year or two. And the reason to why we fetched you when we did was because of all the things you have to learn! When you disappeared you missed years of knowledge, the kind of knowledge a prince have to have. Rhistel will help you, of course. And so will all of your teachers and your dad and I. So there is no need for you to worry. Your father and I have to go now but we will see you later at dinner."

My mother kissed me on the forehead and then left with dad. I was trying to take in everything she said and while I was happy that they weren't dying I was sad that they lied to me. Me, ruling a kingdom? Could I? Would I? Yes, with the help of Rhistel and my family I would at least try.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
